


Monsta High

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amsterdam, Canon Compliant, Changkyun is a puppy, Fluff, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, all in, high as a kite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “We should try that thing again.”“What thing?”“The forehead thing.”“Definitely not.”





	Monsta High

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of "I'm soft for changki and don't know how to stop". 
> 
> P.S. I might actually make a series, send help.

The first sign that something is off appears when Kihyun is returning back to the hotel with Hyunwoo, late into the night after getting dinner together and walking around the town.

Quiet Hyunwoo gave Kihyun the chance to take a lot of photos of Amsterdam, from dawn to when the city got illuminated by picturesque lamps all along their way. It seems like they enjoyed their peace and quiet for a little too long, cause Jooheon is waking at the corridor, loudly singing off tune, which is very uncharacteristic with him. He was supposed to be in his room with Changkyun and take out but he waves happily when he spots them and runs straight into Hyunwoo’s arms.

Kihyun notices Jooheon’s red eyes and, worse, his smell. Hongsik left them alone for one single afternoon and of course that’s what would happen.

“Where are you going, Jooheonnie?” Hyunwoo smiles ~~at his son~~ Jooheon, still holding him.

“Seokkie hyung’s room” Jooheon giggles, “I have a song idea he will like so much, all mushy!”

“Ah” Hyunwoo nods, “that’s great, let’s get you to my and Hoseok’s room then, right?” It’s not like Jooheon can’t walk, but Hyunwoo holds him for good measure. Then he gives a lookTM at Kihyun. The look that is shared between adults who have to take care of very, very naughty kids. “Go put Changkyun to sleep please” he tells Kihyun, “before he starts a vlive or anything like that.”

“Oh he already did a vlive, I was there!” Jooheon says happily.

“High?” Because if Jooheon is high Changkyun is certainly even higher. They are a bad influence for each other.

“High as a kite!” Jooheon laughs, holding onto Hyunwoo’s frame and Kihyun can smell their manager’s wrath under the strong scent of cannabis Jooheon is emitting.

“I’ll go take care of him” Kihyun says dutifully anyway. It actually translates to “I’ll go aggressively put him to sleep, even knock him out if needed.” Kihyun won’t hesitate to do it again. Desperate times with maknaes call for desperate measures.

Hyunwoo drags Jooheon to his and Hoseok’s room and Kihyun is left alone to his mission. He’s quite sure he hears Minhyuk screeching from the room he shares with Hyungwon but pays no attention. They’re probably fighting about food, or which anime to watch again. Or both.

He arrives at room number 14 and knocks on the door twice. Waits for a bit and catches some shuffling from inside.

“Who is it?” Changkyun’s low voice drags every word slowly. Anyone would think he’s sleepy, but Kihyun knows better. “If you’re the manager I’m not opening, because you’ll scold me!”

“I’m not the manager” Kihyun impatiently taps the door with his fingernails, “I might scold you but you have to open the door first.”

“Kihyunnie-hyung?” Changkyun sounds really happy, “don’t scold, don’t scold” he chips like an elementary school child who stole the last chocolate from the fridge and makes puppy eyes to avoid getting scolded. Well that’s pretty much how Changkyun gets away with everything.

But not from Kihyun. Kihyun is merciless.

He mercilessly melts on the spot when Changkyun opens the door in his batman pajamas and looks at Kihyun with soft, big (and red) eyes.

“Hyung” Changkyun walks back into the room and falls on his bed, “do you want to join me for a joint”, he says in English and laughs to himself.

Kihyun shuts the door behind him and opens the window, taking a look at the busy street underneath them and the empty balconies across the road.

“Why did you go live like this Changkyun?” Kihyun sits at a chair and Changkyun whines crying like a puppy and patting the bed until Kihyun transfers there.

“Because I missed our monbebes” he says looking downcast and he’s probably sobering up and slowly coming to terms that he’ll have to face their managers the next morning. Kihyun almost feels bad for him.

“It has gotten late, you should go to sleep.” Kihyun makes a mental note to shut the window and turn on the air condition before leaving. Changkyun gets hot easily and they’ve already found him sleeping naked too many times before. Nothing they haven’t seen, but it’ll be better for the managers to find him decently clothed.

“Not sleepy.” Changkyun plays with his phone, trying to ignore Kihyun.

“I don’t care, sleep Changkyun. We have a concert tomorrow.” And a long day even before that.

“You should smoke sometime too hyung, you’re too stressed.” There’s a half burnt blunt at the bedside table on an ashtray. Kihyun should remember to shove it in Jooheon’s bag or something before leaving.

“Or not.” Which goes to smoking, and not to being stressed, because he obviously is. How can he not be when they are three seconds away from a full blown scandal at any given moment?

“Hyuuuuuuung” Changkyun places his hands on Kihyun’s knees, getting closer. “Remember All In?”

Kihyun stares at him.

“I mean, yeah I was there.” What a great era it was.

“Remember how the director joked about being high all the time?” Kihyun nods. The fans thought it was a very deep and angsty story, when Changkyun was barking backstage. “We should try that thing again.”

“What thing?” Kihyun has a bad, bad feeling about that.

“The forehead thing.” Changkyun shuts his eyes and shows his signature smile. The one he usually reserves for selcas with cheesy captions for twitter and fancafe.

“Definitely not.” Kihyun ignores the hands pulling on his shirt. He’s not sure how he ended up living with six cuddly monstas.

“If we do it, I’ll sleep.” Changkyun’s mind works in weird ways. Kihyun doesn’t know what will be so rewarding in touching their foreheads, but Changkyun willingly going to sleep will definitely gonna be rewarding for him.

“Promise to sleep after?” Kihyun takes Changkyun’s hands off of his clothes in the hopes of keeping his shirt buttoned.

“Pinky promise” Changkyun extends his little finger and Kihyun has little option but to take it. He’s almost sure Changkyun will start crying or something if he doesn’t.

“Okay, come here” Kihyun motions at the little space between them, leaning in.

Changkyun does the same, moving his neck carefully until his forehead touches Kihyun’s. He opens his eyes and Kihyun watches him breathe, too close and at the same time too tranquil.

“Thank you hyung” Changkyun hums, smiling softly and taking Kihyun’s hands into his own.

“Changkyunnie, time to sl-“Kihyun starts whispering but Changkyun’s head is already sliding down to his chest.

Kihyun’s plans of sleeping soundly in his own room are scattered.

It’s an unwritten rule after all, if your puppy falls asleep in your lap, you don’t dare move.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My wifey just said "cute" when I asked for constructive criticism, please, internet people, validate my efforts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
